cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Prism Beads
Event Summary Prism Beads - "Glittering Materials" "Welcome to the Fairy World" was a Delivery Event available from 4/10/2017 to 4/19/2017 with "Prism Fairy" themed rewards. Event Story Start Elisa: '''Look at my shining beads! So beautiful like prism… '''Elisa: '''I’m sure a fantastic dress can be made by Beads Fairy! '''Coco: A party with many shining beads, it sounds so fun. We’re almost there. …''' '''Elisa: '''What a gorgeous hall! Huh? Why are all the fairies absent? The party starts soon! '''Beads Fairy: … Sigh Elisa: '''The fairy must be… but somehow she’s not twinkling! '''Beads Fairy: '''I can’t twinkle any more…, because all beads has been used up… Where’s the beads for the dress… '''Coco: '''You mean you need more beads…? '''Beads Fairy: '''I used beads for this hall too much, so my dress and accessories toned down… Ah.. I feel down… '''Elisa: '''Don’t let it get to you. Here are my beads for you! (flash) '''Coco: '''Eh, Elisa, why do you have so many beads??? '''Elisa: '''I’ll explain later. The party never starts if we don’t go to find beads for them! '''Coco: Ah, you’re right… Let’s do our best, everyone! (...Her beads bother me.) ---- End Beads Fairy: Everybody’s dress are glittering!! Thank you so much! Coco: Now you can start the wonderful party ♪ Elisa: Glad to be of service with my beads! Coco: By the way, Elisa, why did you have so many beads…? Elisa: Ah, I was into making beads accessories long time ago. Coco: Wow! I didn’t know that you hold such a good hand…! Elisa: No no, I realized I have butterfingers, so I’m cumbered with these beads. Elisa: It was a good timing since I’m looking for the place to store them ♪ Coco: That’s so you Event Characters * Beads Butterfly Topaz * Beads Butterfly Sapphire * Beads Butterfly Ruby * Beads Fairy Topaz * Beads Fairy Sapphire * Beads Fairy Ruby * Crown Beads on Duck * Queen Beads Fairy (Characters) Prisim Beads - Beads Butterfly Topaz.jpg|Beads Butterfly Topaz (Characters) Prism Beads - Beads Butterfly Sapphire.jpg|Beads Butterfly Sapphire (Characters) Prism Beads - Beads Butterfly Ruby.jpg|Beads Butterfly Ruby (Characters) Prism Beads - Beads Fairy Topaz.jpg|Beads Fairy Topaz (Characters) Prism Beads - Beads Fairy Sapphire.jpg|Beads Fairy Sapphire (Characters) Prism Beads - Beads Fairy Ruby.jpg|Beads Fairy Ruby (Characters) Prism Beads - Crown Beads on Duck (Sleeping).jpg|(Sleeping) Crown Beads on Duck (Characters) Prism Beads - Crown Beads on Duck (Awake).jpg|(Awake) Crown Beads on Duck (Characters) Prism Beads - Queen Beads Fairy.jpg|Queen Beads Fairy Event Items * 1-Carat Beads: Low Rarity * Beads Pallet: High Rarity (Items) Prism Beads - 1-Carat Beads.jpg|1-Carat Beads (Items) Prism Beads - Beads Pallet.jpg|Beads Pallet Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1,800,000 '''or '''7,200,000 Satisfaction Points and Get Items! (From 4/10/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/11/2017 (Tue) 22:00 JST) (Bonus)_Prisim_Beads_-_Hyper_Limited_Time_Bonus.jpg|Hyper Limited Time Bonus (Outerwear) Small Fairy and Fluffy Fairy Hagoromo ver.A pink.png|(Outerwear) Small Fairy and Fluffy Fairy Hagoromo ver.A pink (Show Items) Spinning Beads Accessories Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Spinning Beads Accessories Decor1 ver.1 Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver '''to Orders to '''20 Beads Fairy Topaz, 20 Beads Fairy Sapphire '''or '''14 Beads Fairy Ruby and Get Items! (From 4/10/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/13/2017 (Thu) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Avatar Decor) Lantern with Fairy Light ver.A yellow.png|(Avatar Decor) Lantern with Fairy Light ver.A yellow (Show Items) Shiny Beads Frame Decor2 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Shiny Beads Frame Decor2 ver.1 (Show) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 Deliver to''' Beads Fairy Topaz',' Beads Fairy Sapphire',' Beads Fairy Ruby and complete '''65 or 88 '''Characters of '''Level 10 to get rewards! (From 4/13/2017 (Thu) 15:00 to 4/17/2017 (Mon) 15:00 (JST)) (Bonus) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Hand Accessories) Iron-on Beads Ribbon Bag ver.A blue.png|(Hand Accessories) Iron-on Beads Ribbon Bag ver.A blue (Show Items) Fairy Jewelry Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Fairy Jewelry Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Iron-on Beads Forest Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Iron-on Beads Forest Stage ver.1 (Show) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time 2 - Show Limited Time Bonus 3 Deliver Orders to 20 Beads Fairy Topaz, 18 Beads Fairy Sapphire '''or '''16 Beads Fairy Ruby that comes out at Lv.10 within the Limited Time and Get gorgeous Item! (From 4/17/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/19/2017 (Wed)15:00 JST) (Bonus) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Hairstyle) Fairy Buns Hair with Beads Accessory ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) Fairy Buns Hair with Beads Accessory ver.A yellow (Tops) Forest Fairy Clean One-Piece ver.A green.png|(Tops) Forest Fairy Clean One-Piece ver.A green (Face) Fairy Beaming Smile Face ver.A yellow.png|(Face) Fairy Beaming Smile Face ver.A yellow (Show) Prisim Beads - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 - Show Club Bonus 1 Reach 500,000, 5,000,000 or 42,000,000 points with your Club Members and Get Items! (From 4/10/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/13/2017 (Thu) 15:00 JST (Bonus)_Prisim_Beads_-_Club_Bonus_1.jpg|Club Bonus 1 (Tops) Fairy Dancer Sexy Dress ver.A blue.png|(Tops) Fairy Dancer Sexy Dress ver.A blue Club Bonus 2 Complete 20,' 50' or 120 Queen Beads Fairy requests to get Club Bonuses! (From 4/13/2017 (Thu) 15:00 to 4/17/2017 (Mon) 15:00 JST) (Bonus)_Prisim_Beads_-_Club_Bonus_2.jpg|Club Bonus 2 (Show Items) Shiny Iron-on Beads Decor ver.1.png|(Show Items) Shiny Iron-on Beads Decor ver.1 Club Bonus 3 Complete 20,' 50' or 160 Queen Beads Fairy requests to get Club Bonus! (From 4/17/2017 (Mon) 15:00 to 4/19/2017 (Wed) 15:00 JST) (Bonus)_Prisim_Beads_-_Club_Bonus_3.jpg|Club Bonus 3 (Wallpaper Profile) Glass with Light Wallpaper ver.A pink.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Glass with Light Wallpaper ver.A pink Images Display (Display) Prisim Beads - Stage 1.jpg|Display 1 (Display) Prisim Beads - Stage 2.jpg|Display 2 (Display) Prisim Beads - Stage 3.jpg|Display 3 Club Banners (Sub-Banner) Prisim Beads - Club 1.jpg|Club Sub-Banner 2 (Sub-Banner) Prisim Beads - Club 2.jpg|Club Sub-Banner 2 (Sub-Banner) Prisim Beads - Club 3.jpg|Club Sub-Banner 3 Special Packs (Avatar Decor) Fairy World with Butterflies and Light ver.A white.png|(Avatar Decor) Fairy World with Butterflies and Light ver.A white (Packs) Prism Beads - Special Packs 1.jpg|Special Packs 1 Others (Photo) Prism Beads - Special Order Chance.jpg|Special Order Chance (Quests) Prism Beads.jpg|Quests Rewards (Banner) Prism Beads - Satisfaction Points Rewards.jpg|Satisfaction Points Rewards - Banner (Banner) Prism Beads - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards - Banner Satisfaction Rewards *(Head Accessories) Shiny Lace & Beads Headband ver.A pink - 500,000 *(Avatar Decor) Shiny Bead Stitch Decoration ver.A pink - 900,000 *(Pant/Skirt) Gradation Tights & Corsage Pumps ver.A purple - 1,600,000 *(Face Accessories) Fairy Beads Accessories Set ver.A white - 3,300,000 *(Hairstyle) Side Ponytail Hair with Beads Accessories ver.A brown - 5,000,000 *(Tops) Fairy Cocktail Dress with Flowers ver.A purple - 7,200,000 *(Show Items) Beads Canopy Decor2 ver.1 - 17,000,000 *(Show Items) Beads Accessories Decor1 ver.1 - 27,000,000 *(Show Items) Glass with Light Stage ver.1 - 43,000,000 (Head Accessories) Shiny Lace & Beads Headband ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Shiny Lace & Beads Headband ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Shiny Bead Stitch Decoration ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Shiny Bead Stitch Decoration ver.A pink (Pant Skirt) Gradation Tights & Corsage Pumps ver.A purple.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Gradation Tights & Corsage Pumps ver.A purple (Face Accessories) Fairy Beads Accessories Set ver.A white.jpg|(Face Accessories) Fairy Beads Accessories Set ver.A white (Hairstyle) Side Ponytail Hair with Beads Accessories ver.A brown.jpg|(Hairstyle) Side Ponytail Hair with Beads Accessories ver.A brown (Tops) Fairy Cocktail Dress with Flowers ver.A purple.jpg|(Tops) Fairy Cocktail Dress with Flowers ver.A purple (Show Items) Beads Canopy Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Beads Canopy Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Beads Accessories Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Beads Accessories Decor1 ver.1 (Show Items) Glass with Light Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Glass with Light Stage ver.1 Ranking Rewards *(Show Items) Sparking Fairy Forest Stage ver.1 - Rank 1-10 *(Face) Fairy Princess Smile Face ver.A blue - Rank - Rank 11-25 *(Show Items) Small Fairies & Shining Beads Decor2 ver.1 - Rank 1-50 *(Tops) Graceful Fairy Shining Dress Style ver.A pink - Rank 1-100 *(Show Items) Fairy Forest’s Flowers & Shining Beads Decor1 ver.1 - Rank 1-150 *(Tops) Fairy Rainbow Princess Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-250 *(Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Wavy Long Hair with Flowers ver.A yellow - Rank 1-350 *(Avatar Decor) Fairy Terrarium with Jewels & Light ver.A yellow - Rank 1-500 *(Head Accessories) Fairy Princess Veil with Flowers & Jewelry ver.A yellow - Rank 1-750 *(Back Accessories) Magnificent Fairy King Wings ver.A green - Rank 1-1000 *(Pant/Skirt) Fairy Sandals and Fluffy Underwear ver.A pink - Rank 1-1500 (Show Items) Sparking Fairy Forest Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Sparking Fairy Forest Stage ver.1 (Face) Fairy Princess Smile Face ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Fairy Princess Smile Face ver.A blue (Show Items) Small Fairies & Shining Beads Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Small Fairies & Shining Beads Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Graceful Fairy Shining Dress Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Graceful Fairy Shining Dress Style ver.A pink (Show Items) Fairy Forest’s Flowers & Shining Beads Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Fairy Forest’s Flowers & Shining Beads Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Fairy Rainbow Princess Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Fairy Rainbow Princess Dress ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Wavy Long Hair with Flowers ver.A yellow.jpg|(Hairstyle) Fairy Fluffy Wavy Long Hair with Flowers ver.A yellow (Avatar Decor) Fairy Terrarium with Jewels & Light ver.A yellow.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Fairy Terrarium with Jewels & Light ver.A yellow (Head Accessories) Fairy Princess Veil with Flowers & Jewelry ver.A yellow.jpg|(Head Accessories) Fairy Princess Veil with Flowers & Jewelry ver.A yellow (Back Accessories) Magnificent Fairy King Wings ver.A green.jpg|(Back Accessories) Magnificent Fairy King Wings ver.A green (Pant Skirt) Fairy Sandals and Fluffy Underwear ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Fairy Sandals and Fluffy Underwear ver.A pink Shows (Show) Prism Beads - Satisfaction Points Rewards.jpg|Satisfaction Points Rewards (Show) Prism Beads - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:Prism Category:Pure Category:Jewelries Category:Sparkle Category:Elegant Category:Fairies Category:Fantasy Category:Work in Progress Category:2017 Event